Music and Love Ch 1
by DJ AmberWitch
Summary: This is my first Grojband story. It al started when 2 new people came to Peaceville named Chloe Herrington and Daniel Houston. DAniel's and oldfriend to the boys and Chloe is and old friend to the girls(Add 2 OC's). Will these 2 newbies will have a good time? Find out and enjoy


Hey my names, DJ AmberWitch and this is my fanfic of my favourite show, Grojband! It all started when 2 new people came to Peaceville, named Chloe Herrington and Daniel Houston. Daniel's an old friend of Corey, Kin and Kon and Chloe's also an old friend of Ruby and Evelyn. Will these two newbies have a goodtime at Peaceville? (Based on the first time me and my boyfriend moved to California)

Disclaimer: **DO NOT OWN GROJBAND AND THE SONGS!**

Own: Daniel, Chloe, Ruby, Evelyn and some other songs I wrote. I tell you when it's my song.

Grojband was practicing for a gig in Corey's garage. Then they saw a black parked in front of a house, 2 houses away from Corey's.

"Hey Core, did you have a new neighbour yesterday?" Laney asked.

"Yeah, my aunt told me, a friend of hers moved back to Peaceville from L.A.," Corey explained.

"What is up my bro's?" A voice asked.

They looked at where the voice was coming from and saw a 12-year-old, black-haired boy standing in front of the garage. He wore a grey unbutton shirt showing his black shirt that had a skull on it, a necklace with black rope and a silver guitar attached to it. He also wore dark blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Yo, Daniel!" Corey exclaimed. He and the boy called Daniel grab each others hand and hit each others chest.

"What's up Kin, Kon?" Daniel said and did the same to the twins.

"Haven't seen you for a long time," Kin said.

"Yeah, did you moved back to Peaceville?" Kon asked.

"Yes," Daniel said.

"Daniel, meet our bass guitarist, Laney Penn," Corey introduced to Laney.

"Nice to meet you, Laney," Daniel said as he shook hands with Laney. Then Ruby and Evelyn came.

(If you readers wanted to know how Ruby and Evelyn look like)

"Who's this?" Evelyn asked. Evelyn had blonde hair with a bang that almost covered her right eye and silver-coloured eyes. She wore a white long-sleeve shirt, blue skirt and orange shoes. She had a necklace with the word 'E' on it that her sister, Kendall gave to her. (Evelyn's face looks like Avril Lavinge and her cloth style is the same like my popular cousin, Janet)

"Meet Daniel Houston, an old friend of ours," Kon introduced.

"Names Evelyn Harrison," Evelyn said and shook hands with Daniel.

"The names Ruby Crystal," Ruby said and shook hands with Daniel. Ruby has long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She wore a pink shirt and blue skinny jeans and red shoes with white boots. She also had a black bracelet that her sister, Jade gave to her. The bracelet had Ruby's name on it. (Ruby's face looks like Ariana Grande and her clothes style looks like my bestfriend/cousin, Sarah)

Then they heard a loud guitar strumming from the house that was 2 houses away.

"Woah," Daniel said, surprised.

"That's Chloe playing her guitar," Ruby said. "She's an old friend of mines and Evelyn's."

"You guys wanna meet her?" Evelyn asked, pointing her thumb next door.

"Sure," Corey agreed, taking off his guitar.

They head over to the house and saw a brown-haired girl with the colour green on the left side of her hair, playing a black/grey electric guitar.

"Hey Chloe!" Ruby shouted so the girl would hear her from the noise.

Then the girl looked up, showing her black coloured eyes. She wore a black shirt with white sleeves that had pictures of guitars on it. She also wore a black skirt with green knee-length socks with black stripes tucked into her black boots. She even had a necklace with a grey chain and a star attached to it on her neck. Daniel was amazed by the girl's looks that his eyes widen and his heart was beating really fast.

"Hey Ruby, Eve," The girl said. She shift her guitar to her back.

"Hey Chloe, meet our friends, Corey, Kin, Kon, Daniel and Laney," Evelyn introduced.

"Hey, the names Chloe Herrington. Nice to meet you all," Chloe said and shook hands with them. When she shook hands with Daniel, they felt an electric shock went to their hands, arms and to their shoulders. They immediately let go.

'This guy is really cute,' Chloe said.

'She is such a cute chick,' Daniel said.

"Head over to my garage, you could play your guitar there," Corey said. Chloe nod and brought her guitar, laptop, speakers and a black notebook.

"So you must be Laney Penn, the girl Ruby told me about who could sing rock songs?" Chloe asked to Laney as they walked to Corey's garage.

"Believe me, she is a great singer," Corey said as he touched Laney's shoulder which made Laney blushed. They went into Corey's garage.

Chloe put her laptop on a nearby table and put away her guitar. She asked, "Why not you sing this song with me?" Then she told Evelyn something and Evelyn nod. Chloe and Laney went up to the stage and Evelyn played the song Take a hint by Victoria Justice ft. Elizabeth Gillies:

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la**

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la**

**[Chloe points to Laney]**

**(Laney)**

**Why am I always hit on the boys I never like?**

**I can always see 'em coming from the left or from the right**

**(Chloe)**

**I don't wanna b a priss, I'm just try'na be polite**

**But it always seems to bite me in the**

**(Laney)**

**Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot**

**(Chloe)**

**You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not**

**(Laney)**

**You had me a "Hello," then you opened up your mouth**

**(Both)**

**And that is when it started going south, Oh!**

**(Chorus)**

**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**

**Stop your staring at my…hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**La, la, la…**

**T-take a hint, take a hint**

**La, la, la…**

**(Laney)**

**I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top**

**(Chloe)**

**You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"**

**(Laney)**

**And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped**

**(Both)**

**You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht**

**(Chorus)**

**Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips**

**Stop your staring at my…hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**La, la, la…**

**T-take a hint, take a hint**

**La, la, la…**

**(Laney)**

**What about "No" don't you get?**

**(Chloe)**

**So go and tell your friends**

**(Both)**

**I'm not really interested**

**(Laney)**

**It's about time that you're leavin'**

**(Chloe)**

**I'm gonna count to three and open my eyes and**

**(Both)**

**You'll be gone**

**(Chloe)**

**One**

**(Laney)**

**Get your hands off my…**

**(Chloe)**

**Two**

**(Laney)**

**Or I'll punch you in the…**

**(Chloe)**

**Three**

**(Laney)**

**Stop your staring at my…hey!**

**(Both)**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**I am not your missing link**

**Let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**Woah!**

**(Chorus)**

**Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips**

**Stop your staring at my…hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**La, la, la…**

**T-take a hint, take a hint**

**La, la, la…**

**(End)**

Everybody cheered for them as they finished.

"Nice one," Ruby said, clapping her hands.

"Thanks," Chloe and Laney said as they walked down the stage.

"I wanna ask Chloe, were you working on a song?" Daniel asked.

"Uh…yeah, I really like writing songs. How'd you know?" Chloe asked.

"I also write songs," Daniel said, smiling.

"Why don't we hear it?" Evelyn suggested.

"Yeah, both of you should have talents," Kon agreed.

"Sure," Daniel and Chloe said.

"Me first," Chloe said as she took her guitar. She ran up the stage and connected her guitar to a speaker. Then she strung the chords:

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way, no way**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I know that you like me**

**No way, no way**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**You're so fine**

**I want you mine**

**You're so delicious**

**I think about you all the time**

**You're so addictive**

**Don't you know what I can do**

**To make you fell alright**

**Don't pretend that I think you know**

**I'm damn precious**

**And hell 'ya**

**I'm the mother f***** princess**

**I can tell you like me too**

**And you know I'm right**

**She's like so whatever**

**And you could do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everyone's talking about**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way, no way**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I know that you like me**

**No way, no way**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**I can see the way**

**See the way you look at me**

**And even when you look away**

**I know you think of me**

**I know you talk about me all the time again and again**

**So come over here**

**Tell me what I wanna hear**

**Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear**

**I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again and again and again**

**She's like so whatever**

**And you could do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everyone's talking about**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way, no way**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I know that you like me**

**No way, no way**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**In a second**

**You'll be wrapped around my finger**

'**Cause I can, cause I can**

**Do it better**

**There's no other**

**So when it's gonna sinking**

**She's so stupid what the hell were you thinkin'**

**In a second**

**You'll be wrapped around my finger**

'**Cause I can, cause I can**

**Do it better**

**There's no other**

**So when it's gonna sinking**

**She's so stupid what the hell were you thinkin'**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way, no way**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**(No way, no way)**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I know that you like me**

**No way, no way**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**(No way, no way)**

**Hey, Hey!**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way!**

**No way, no way**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey, hey!**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**(No way, no way)**

**Hey~**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I know that you like me**

**No way~**

**No way, no way**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey~**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**No way, no way!**

**Hey, hey!**

**(Ends)**

Everybody cheered really loud for Chloe.

"The best song I ever heard," Evelyn said and Chloe walked down the stage.

"What's the song called anyway?" Laney asked.

"It's called Girlfriend but has a little bit on the swearies," Chloe told them.

"Alright, it's my turn to sing," Daniel said. Chloe borrowed her guitar to him. He walked up the stage and he strung the chords:

**Oh oh oh let's go**

**My Fender Strait sits all alone**

**Collecting dust in the corner**

**I haven't called any of my friends**

**I've been MIA since last December**

**My Blackberry's filled up with E-mail**

**My phone calls goes straight through to the voice mail**

'**Cause on the street, or under the covers**

**We're stuck like two pieces of Velcro**

**At the park, in the back of my car**

**It don't matter what I do**

**No, I can't keep my hands off you**

**(Can't keep my, can't keep my)**

**Can't keep my hands off you**

**(Can't keep my, can't keep my)**

**There's fungus growing in the icebox**

**All I got left are Fruit Roll-Ups**

**My clothes are six months old**

**But I don't care, no, no, no, I don't notice**

**My bills pile is so high it is shocking**

**The repo man just keeps on knocking**

'**Cause on the street, or under the covers**

**We're stuck like two pieces of Velcro**

**At the park, in the back of my car**

**It don't matter what I do**

**No, I can't keep my hands off you**

**(Can't keep my, can't keep my)**

**Can't keep my hands off you**

**(Can't keep my, can't keep my)**

**Can't keep my hands off you**

**Sorry to all my friends and to anyone I offend**

**But I can't help it, no, I can't help it**

**Can't keep my, can't keep my**

**(I can't keep my hands off)**

**Can't keep my, can't keep my**

**(I can't keep my hands off)**

**Can't keep my, can't keep my**

**(I can't keep my hands off)**

'**Cause on the street, or under the covers**

**We're stuck like two pieces of Velcro**

**(We're stuck like two pieces of Velcro)**

**At the park, in the back of my car**

**It don't matter what I do**

**No, I can't keep my hands off you**

**(Can't keep my, can't keep my)**

**Can't keep my hands off you**

**(Can't keep my, can't keep my)**

**Can't keep my hands off you**

**(Can't keep my, can't keep my)**

**I can't keep my hands off you, you**

**I can't keep my hands off you**

**(Ends)**

"Can't keep my hands off you by me, Daniel Houston," Daniel said and everybody cheered for him. He walked down the stage and he gave back Chloe's guitar. Then they started talking to each other.

Then Laney lean in to Corey and whispered, "Hey Core, you think Daniel and Chloe would be our lyricist?"

"What do you think?" Corey asked.

"Dude, it's way better than looking at someone's diary," Laney said. "Which option do you pick? A: Hire lyricist to write us cool songs or B: Getting beaten up by your sister for taking her diary."

"I'll pick A. I don't wanna read Trina's diary again when it's all about Nick," Corey said and they walked up to Daniel and Chloe.

"Hey guys, you wanna join in our band and be our lyricist?" Laney asked.

They thought for a while and looked at each other. They nod and Chloe said, "Fine by me."

"Sure anything for my bro's," Daniel said and brofist with Corey.

"Now you both gotta have to write a song, any type of genre," Corey said, looking for the poster. "We have a gig next week at Peaceville's Central Park."

"Wait, the town has a park?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, for the honor for it, the mayor decided to have a concert," Kin told them.

"Here it is," Corey said, holding a poster.

"What are the rules?" Chloe asked.

Corey looked at the poster and read out, "First, any bands can perform separated. Second, any type of genre is allowed but must be in English language. Third, any original song or created song is allowed and fourth, the songs must not be a bad song."

"Sick," Chloe and Daniel mumbled with a disgusted face.

"Now, tell us your band positions," Chloe told them.

Then Corey explained to them, "I'm the lead singer and lead guitarist of Grojband. Laney is our bass player and our band manager but sometimes she is my back up singer and singer if Laney, Evelyn and Ruby wants to perform. Kin plays the keyboard or second guitarist and our 'inventor.' Kon plays the drums, Evelyn is our musician and she is sometimes the drumist when the girls perform and Ruby is also our musician, she is the second guitarist when the girls perform and she is also Kin's back up keyboard player when Kin's playing second guitar or whatever."

"From that explanation, Ruby has many types of positions," Chloe said, raising an eyebrow.

"It was Evelyn's idea to make me as her assistant musician, it was Laney's idea to make me as the other guitarist when we girls perform and it was Kin's idea to make me as his back up keyboard player," Ruby explained.

"Well, we'll try to make a song," Daniel said.

"And you both could sing for the performance," Laney said.

"Yeah, I agree with Laney. The town should now how great you guys are," Corey said.

"Deal!" Daniel and Chloe accepted.

Alright readers, this is ending for the first chapter. And if want to know, the songs that Chloe and Daniel sang are Girlfriend by Avril Lavinge and Can't keep my hands of you by Simple Plan ft. River Cuomo. See you next chapter. Peace out!


End file.
